thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 249
Episode #249 is the fourth episode of the twentienth season, and 244th episode overall, of the MentalCast. The episode was broadcast live on January 22, 2013. It was hosted by Iason Skullsaber in his debut as host, and featured regular cast members Michael Riley, Alex Jowski and Dustin Kidd, in addition to a special guest appearance by MC Frontalot. 'Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week' * #5: A Twitter user tweeted a picture yesterday of a donkey - presumably dead - lying on the road in Botswana after being allegedly run over by the Google Street View car. * #4: A man was killed on train tracks as he was defecating between two cars on a moving train. * #3: A motorist who state police said got out of a moving car on Interstate 290 east was struck and killed Monday night. * #2: A man has died after a dog jumped into a van, stepped on the accelerator and struck him as he opened a gate outside a Florida Panhandle home, according to officials. * #1: Animal disease officials in Taiwan have confiscated more than 400 dried dog penises, testicles and various internal organs in a raid on an illegal slaughterhouse. 'Music' * New music includes releases from Aaron Neville, Adam Ant, Bad Religion, Say Anything and Trapt. * 8-Ball: Top 8 U2 Songs ** Honorable Mention: "Mysterious Ways" (1991) ** Honorable Mention: "Vertigo" (2004) ** Honorable Mention: "New Year's Day" (1983) ** #8: "Bad" (1985) ** #7: "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" (1987) ** #6: "Beautiful Day" (2000) ** #5: "All I Want is You" (1989) ** #4: "With or Without You" (1987) ** #3: "Pride (In the Name of Love)" (1984) ** #2: "Sunday Bloody Sunday" (1983) ** #1: "One" (1992) * TMZ reports that Skrillex accidentally set his hair on fire while trying to blow out his birthday candles Tuesday night in Los Angeles. * A newly-discovered species of spider has been named after Bono. 'Film & Television' * New theatrical releases include "Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters", "John Dies at the End", "Knife Fight", "Movie 43", "Parker" and "Race 2". * TENDeep: The Five Best & Worst Wes Craven Films ** The Worst *** #5: The Last House on the Left (1972) *** #4: The People Under the Stairs (1991) *** #3: Vampire in Brooklyn (1995) *** #2: Cursed (2005) *** #1: My Soul to Take (2010) ** The Best *** #5: Scream 2 (1997) *** #4: Red Eye (2005) *** #3: Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) *** #2: Scream (1996) *** #1: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) * TENDeep: Top 10 Sci-Fi Shows ** #10: Quantum Leap ** #9: Twilight Zone ** #8: The 4400 ** #7: The Tomorrow People ** #6: Fringe ** #5: Star Trek ** #4: V ** #3: Battlestar Galactica ** #2: X-Files ** #1: Doctor Who * Gremlins is the latest film to get the reboot treatment. * IGN reports that the Evil Dead remake will play at the SXSW Film Festival in Austin, Texas this March. * Zap2It reports that Al Pacino will star in a film called Happy Valley in which he will play former Penn State head football coach Joe Paterno. * TMZ reports that the Django Unchained action figures have been discontinued after several African-American advocacy groups like Al Sharpton's National Action Network and Project Islamic Hope called for a boycott. * IGN reports that Michael Winner, director of Death Wish has passed away at the age of 77 after complications due to liver disease in London. 'Video Games' * Notable new video game releases include "The Cave" (PSN, Win, Mac, Linux, XBLA), "Mad Dog McCree" (PSN), "Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch" (PS3), "Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes" (iOS), "Strike Suit Zero" (Win) and "DmC: Devil May Cry" (Win). * Jerry Lambert, the actor who played Kevin Butler in dozens of PlayStation adverts, has settled a lawsuit with Sony over his appearance in a commercial for Bridgestone tires. * Sony will launch a new 500GB white PlayStation 3 model in North America this week, the company announced last Thursday. 'Trivia' * This is Iason Skullsaber's first time hosting. * This is the debut episode for MC Frontalot. * The title card is a depcition of the venue where PAX East is held. * Tne end song is a song by MC Frontalot, the first time a song by a cast member other than Mike has been used. 'Links' * Episode page at Mental TV Network * MP3 download * Ogg Vorbis download * Torrent download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Dustin Kidd Category:Episodes with MC Frontalot Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Dustin Kidd Category:Episodes with MC Frontalot